Made by Usopp
by Yulaven
Summary: Quand Luffy voit quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, et que les inventions d'Usopp donnent un coup de main à Zoro ...


Bonjour / Bonsoir ! :)

Alors voila, après une très longue absence, je me suis décidée a revenir poster une petite fiction !  
>Zoro, Luffy, un rating M; bien que j'ai hésité avec le T.<p>

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire !  
>Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et j'espère avoir de votre part des critiques constructives :) Bonne Lecture !<p>

_ 

" Pfff ... Non mais ceux-là, ils couchent vraiment n' importe où !, soupira le capitaine après le départ de Sanji et Nami. Bon, le placard des bonbecs ... "

Après sa petite collation de 2h du mat', Luffy retourna à sa cabine. Au passage, il décida de faire un petit tour du navire, histoire de prendre l'air et de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Usopp ronflait joyeusement, parlant de temps à autres dans son sommeil d'inventions idiotes. Chopper, colocataire de l'inventeur, était complètement sous sa couette, en boule. Robin, elle, étudiait quelques ponéglyphes anciens apparemment. Luffy, voyant la lumière par la petite fenêtre, frappa à la porte de la brune, lui demanda si tout allait bien, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de continuer son tour tardif. Il fit bien sur attention de ne pas passer devant la cabine de Sanji, voisine de celle des deux filles, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Ce détour lui fit prendre un autre couloir, qui était d'ailleurs celui qu'il avait pris à l' origine pour aller à la cuisine. Luffy avait vraiment fait un tour complet du navire ! Cependant, en continuant pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit des bruits qu'il n'avait pas perçus à son premier passage ...

Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'ou partaient les sons, et par conséquent se retrouva devant la chambre de Zoro. Luffy n'entendait pas précisément, mais percevait des gémissements. La lumière filtrait à peine par la fenêtre. Il se pencha, et regarda, histoire de voir si Zoro n'avait pas de soucis ...

" Mais qu'est c'qu'il fait ?

- Ahh ... Hh ...

- Il est en train de ... de ... Oh.

- Hmm ... "

Zoro respirait vite, gémissait et aussi idiot que Luffy puisse sembler être, il avait rapidement compris ce qu'il se passait. Et malgré le fait qu'il savait ne pas être à sa place, il était ... cloué par cette vision. Le visage de son second, allongé sur son lit, parcouru par le plaisir, la fine couche de sueur faisant briller sa peau, ses yeux mi-clos, son corps ... Et sa main, sa main et ses mouvements si hypnotisant ... Bien sur, il se doutait qu'en mer, chacun avait des besoins, et les assouvissaient comme il pouvait, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une scène pareille ... Au bout d'un moment, il se reprit, et partit rapidement mais discrètement à sa chambre.

oXoXo

Un soir, deux semaines plus tard, le capitaine au chapeau de paille n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas froid, ni chaud, ni faim, ni soif. Juste envie ... de se promener. Voila, d'aller faire un tour. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se leva, et prit la direction de la chambre de Robin. Heureux de la voir encore réveillée, il frappa.

" Qui est la ?

- C'est Luffy !

- Ah capitaine, entre. Alors, pas fatigué ?

- Nan. Toi non plus apparemment !

- Oh tu sais, Nami ne dort quasiment plus ici, alors plus j'ai de temps pour étudier ..., expliqua elle.

- Je vois. Donc tu dors pas souvent tôt, j'me trompe ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Raconte-moi un peu, qu'est c'qui s'passe sur notre bateau le soir ?, lui dit-il avec ce grand sourire qui lui était caractéristique.

- Tu veux dire, les petites manies de chacun ?, Luffy acquiesca. Huum ... Je sais qu'Usopp, avant de se coucher, se sent obligé de faire trois fois le tour de sa chambre, par exemple !

- Trois fois le tour de sa chambre ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il m'a raconté que ça l'aide à réfléchir. Hum ... Nami n'a pas vraiment de manie, à part le fait de s'attacher les cheveux. Le soir moi, j'étudie. Chopper fait du yoga il me semble.

- Du yoga ? Haha, ça m'étonne pas de lui !

- Moi non plus !, elle rigola à son tour. Sinon, pour Sanji, j'en sais rien du tout. Ah et Zoro. Lui, il dort toujours avec de la lumière !

- Zoro a PEUR DU NOIR !

- Hahaha, oui ! Notre fine lame ne dort pas sans sa lampe.

- Shishishi ! J'aurais jamais deviné tout ça !

- Je faisais souvent des tours du navire, un peu comme toi. Alors j'ai un peu tout vu. Bien, je ne veux pas te chasser capitaine, mais il est vraiment tard, et je vais me coucher ...

- Okay, bonne nuit Robin !

- Bonne nuit Luffy. "

Le brun sortit, et décida de passer devant la chambre de Zoro avant d'aller à la sienne. Il appréhendait un peu, tout de même. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait voir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller. Arrivé devant sa porte, il vit par la petite fenêtre la lumière, et le jeune homme endormi profondément sur son lit, à moitié couvert. " Comme ça aussi il est beau ... " pensa le capitaine avant de se reprendre, et de repartir se coucher ...

oXoXo

" Salut tout le monde ! Ça sent la bouffe par ici !

- Salut capitaine, assied toi j'ai préparé le petit dej'. Bien dormi ?, demanda Sanji.

- Euh oui oui, j'ai rêvé de nourriture toute la nuit !

- Ça change pas, ça, dit Zoro, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Ventre sur pattes !, rigola Nami.

- Navigatrice, quand arriverons nous à terre ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être d'ici une semaine, si le vent ne change pas trop, 15 jours dans le pire des cas. Pourquoi Robin ?

- Je n'ai presque plus de place dans mon carnet. Je dois en racheter un.

- Nami chériiiiie ! Fais attention c'est chauuud !

- Ça va, Sanji, ça va. Au fait, où sont Usopp et Chopper ?

- J'crois qu'ils testent une nouvelle invention dans leur cabine, répondit Zoro.

- Une nouvelle invention ? Ah c'est top ça ! Faut que j'aille voir ! " s'écria le capitaine.

Après son petit déjeuner copieux et joyeux, Luffy alla donc dans la cabine d'Usopp et Chopper, histoire de voir cette nouvelle invention. Il entra, et la seconde d'après, explosa de rire. Usopp n'avait rien inventé, il avait essayé de recréer du whisky, et avait fini par boire les bouteilles avec Chopper ! Les deux étaient endormis, chacun une bouteille à moitié vide à la main. Luffy vit derrière la table quelques autres bouteilles, et en prit deux pour les mettre dans sa chambre, au cas où il lui prenne une soudaine envie de se prendre une cuite !

" Ah la la, Usopp et Chopper, on aura tout vu dis donc.

- Luffy, depuis quand tu te ballade avec des bouteilles de whisky toi ?

- Ah tiens Zoro ! Bah je les ai piquées à notre inventeur, haha !

- Hein ?

- Ouais lui et notre médecin sont ivre morts, c'est marrant à voir ! Par contre, ça sent fort dans leur cabine, maintenant.

- Et tu vas en faire quoi, de ces bouteilles ?

- Pour l'instant les mettre dans ma chambre, puis ensuite je verrais ! Si jamais je m'ennuie, un soir ...

- Hum. "

Luffy et Zoro discutèrent encore un peu, et après avoir posé l'alcool, le brun monta sur la tête de Merry, l'un de ses coins préférés du navire.

De son coté, le jeune sabreur allait en direction de sa chambre. Il réfléchissait beaucoup à Luffy en ce moment. En fait, un soir ou il avait bu, il avait fini assez excité, et forcément s'était occupé de ce petit '' problème '' ... Et Luffy était passé derrière sa fenêtre. Il devait penser que le sabreur ne l'avait pas vu, mais si, il l'avait vu. L'imagination de Zoro étant assez ... fertile, il c'était vu prendre Luffy. Ses baisers sur son corps qui se cambre, ses gémissements parcourant la pièce, et le brun murmurant son nom ... L'orgasme qui l'avait prit pour ce fantasme était si puissant qu'il lui était impossible depuis de ne pas y penser, surtout quand il le croisait.

" Bon, j'en peux plus. Ce soir, je dois faire quelque chose. "

oXoXo

BOOM " Sanjiiiiii ! " BOOM BOOM " Sanjiiiii-euuuuh ! " BOOM BOOM " Rends moiii la cléééé ordre du capitaine ! " BOO...

Soudain, Luffy eut une idée. Il partit dans le couloir opposé et frappa à la porte de Zoro.

" Lu... Luffy ?

- Zoro, passe-moi un de tes sabres !

- Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas oui ?

- Allezzz ! Sanji à mis un cadenas sur la porte de la cuisine !

- Nan mais nan, je te passe pas un de mes précieux sabres tu te débrouilles !

- S'il te plaiiiiit je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

- ... Bon je viens le virer MOI ton cadenas, tu ne mets pas un doigt sur mes sabres. "

Arrivé devant la porte, Zoro ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure. Il la détruisit carrément. Luffy, tout heureux, sauta dans la pièce et prit autant de nourriture qu'il put avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, suivit du ferrailleur qu'il venait d'inviter pour partager son repas et ses bouteilles.

oXoXo

Luffy était complètement bourré, et Zoro aussi. Ayant fini les deux premières bouteilles, le capitaine avait envoyé son second en chercher deux autres dans la chambre d'Usopp. À son retour, celui-ci avait décidé, l'alcool aidant, d'agir ... Sauf que le brun s'était endormi. Affalé au sol, sur un matela installé pour que le vert soit assis plus confortablement. Ce dernier posa les bouteilles, et soupira fortement. Cet abruti était tellement bourré qu'il serait impossible de le réveiller. Il ouvrit tout de même une des bouteilles et but quelques gorgées en regardant son capitaine. Celui-ci était couché sur le dos, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur le ventre. Il prit une autre gorgée, alors qu'une espèce de brume envahissait son cerveau. Zoro avait chaud, très chaud. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris les bouteilles, il lut l'étiquette. Elle semblait tout à fait normale, mis à part le gros " APHRODISIAQUE by Usopp " en plein milieu ...

" Oh merde. "

Il regarda les autres bouteilles, celles que Luffy avait prises, mais elles ne portaient pas d'inscriptions. L'espèce de brouillard dans sa tête n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, et Zoro regarda à nouveau son capitaine. Il se rappela encore une fois ce fameux soir ou toutes ses pensées ont commencées et sa tension augmenta encore. Se laissant guider par la brume, il se plaça au dessus de Luffy, une main de chaque coté de sa tête, et pareil pour les jambes. Il approcha à peine sa tête, regarda le visage du brun. Pour une fois, il avait l'air calme, un mince sourire posé sur ses fines lèvres ... Zoro étudia particulièrement cette cicatrice sous son œil, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer. Une impulsion le fit se rapprocher encore et sans réfléchir, il embrassa Luffy. Sa main droite caressait ses cheveux, et il déposa quelques baisers sur la joue et la cicatrice qui l'attirait tellement. Quand il revint à ses lèvres, il sentit un mouvement, et il ouvrit les yeux, chose que le brun venait de faire, puisqu'il était réveillé ... Zoro recula précipitamment la tête et le fixa, ne sachant que dire. Luffy ne parlait pas, et ne bougeait pas non plus, alors l'autre se releva, s'excusa, et sortit le plus vite possible. Le capitaine était abasourdi. Il ne comprenait plus rien, si ce n'est que le regard plein de désir de Zoro et ses baisers délicats ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. À mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, ou pas ?

oXoXo

Luffy en avait ras-le-bol. Il avait parlé à Robin de la soirée de la veille, et elle lui avait conseillé de trouver le fine lame pour mettre les choses au clair, mais celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de l'éviter ... Quand il le croisa enfin seul, il fit rapidement demi-tour, en direction de sa chambre. Dommage pour lui, le brun était rapide aussi, et il entra de justesse dans la petite pièce. La porte fermée, Zoro plaqua son chef dessus, l'encadrant avec ses mains.

" Luffy bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

- Ahah euh ... Je voulais parler avec toi.

- Parler de quoi, y'a rien à dire.

- Mais Zoro ! Tu m'as même pas laissé parler hier soir ...

- Qu'est c'que t'aurais pu dire ? "

Luffy ne répondit pas, et attrapa la nuque du fine lame pour le tirer en avant, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le ferrailleur fut surpris, mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, suçotant la lèvre inferieure du brun. Il calqua ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, et celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre, la caressant du pouce. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et Zoro vint taquiner sa langue de la sienne. Mais ce petit jeu ne l'amusa pas longtemps, et il descendit dans son cou, suçant et léchant la peau lisse que lui offrait Luffy, et savourant le moindre de ses gémissements.

" Luffy, grogna Zoro contre son cou, si tu ne sors pas maintenant, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ... "

Le brun ferma les yeux, et lança ses hanches en avant, faisant frissonner le sabreur qui attrapa les jambes de Luffy pour le soulever et le déposer sur le lit.

" Tu l'auras voulu ... "

Zoro ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, mais le capitaine aimait ça; il le déshabillait rapidement, faisant de même pour lui avec cette fois l'aide de son capitaine. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, ses lèvres aussi, avides de découvrir le petit brun. Il arriva enfin à destination, et prit la virilité de Luffy en bouche.

" Hen, Zoro ! Tu n'es pas ... Obligé ... Ahh. "

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci accéléra le mouvement et fit entrer son index dans l'antre de l'homme élastique, qui passa sa main dans les cheveux verts. Il continua jusqu'à avoir placé un troisième doigt dans le plus jeune, et se retira, accompagné d'un soupir d'anticipation de celui-ci.

" Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, oui dépêche toi ... Ahhh Zoro ! "

Luffy soufflait, murmurait, gémissait le nom de son amant pendant qu'il le prenait. La fine lame ne l'était pas tant que ça, et ça, le brun en était très heureux. Zoro n'en pouvait plus, son capitaine avait beau être élastique, cette partie de lui ne l'était pas ! Quand le plus jeune jouit enfin, les contractions de ses anneaux de chair achevèrent son amant, qui succomba à un puissant orgasme à son tour. Il retomba épuisé aux cotés de Luffy, et s'endormit.

oXoXo

Deux jours après cet épisode, le sabreur s'entrainait sur le pont du bateau après le repas du soir. Luffy et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé, assez gênés. Pourtant, s'était bien lui qui s'avançait d'un pas sur, une bouteille marquée " Usopp " à la main. Il regarda Zoro, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

" Dis, Zoro ... Tu veux pas venir boire un verre avec moi ?

- ... Avec plaisir, Capitaine. "

En esperant que cette histoire vous aura plut ! Salut tout le monde :) 


End file.
